Uwięzieni
by Dzeny1127
Summary: No i jest pierwsze opowiadanie :) Augustus i Luna oraz Hermiona i Severus zostają we 4 uwięzieni.. i pomimo tego co pomyśleliście to wcale NIE JEST 18. :))
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape siedział właśnie u siebie w gabinecie rozmyślając o co właściwie chodziło Albusowi. Powiedział, że czeka go dzisiaj bardzo ekscytujący dzień. Nie było dzisiaj nic ekscytującego z wyjątkiem tego, że miał się spotkać ze swoim wieloletnim przyjacielem, Augustusem Rookwoodem. Augustus był dosłownie pokręconym człowiekiem, nie był agresywny ale zawsze się zachowywał jak po jakichś prochach. Mówił ciągle coś od czapy, śpiewał, wpadał na głupie pomysły, był po prostu.. dziwny. Lekko powiedziawszy. Sprawdzał właśnie pracę semestralne od uczniów Hogwartu którzy napisali je tuż przed wakacjami. Draco oczywiście wybitny.. Weasley Okropny.. Potter .. Potter powyżej oczekiwań.. było to dość podejrzane, ale pewnie Granger brała w tym udział. A Granger jak zawsze wybitny.. czego się spodziewać po Pannie-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Najlepiej-I-Jestem-Chodząc ą-Encyklopedią. Warknął poirytowany, ta dziewczyna zawsze musi mieć racje. Za dwie godziny idą z Rookwoodem do Lasu na skrajach pokątnej, Niezkazitelny-Staruszek-Rozdawające-Podejrzane-Sło dycze musiał wpaść akurat na to. Czemu on zawsze się wtrąca, pewnie o to mu chodziło.

Augustus Rookwood siedział u siebie w pokoju. Nieoficjalnie był po stronie zakonu, miał dosyć tych kretynów i pachołków czarnego Pana, tak więc został szpiegiem, wieczysta przysięga i po problemie. A dzisiaj na domiar złego Albus powiedział, że będzie miał ekscytujący dzień, co to starzec kombinował?.. Miał się dzisiaj spotkać z Severusem, jego wieloletnim przyjacielem i kolegą po.. "fachu". Znał go lepiej niż sam Dumbledore. W życiu Seva (strasznie nie lubi jak się do niego zwraca, a Augustus i Minerwa robili to nagminnie) było wiele bólu i cierpienia. Od małego dręczony, w Hogwarcie dręczony i teraz również = dręczony. Nie dziwne, że zrobił się z niego taki skurwysyn. Na dodatek był ślizgonem. I tak rozmyślając wpadł na temat Luny Lovegood, była dosyć pokręcona. Długo o niej nie myślał, wpadła mu ot tak do głowy, może dla tego, że czytał jakieś Good sto.. Good storie.. coś z Good Storie, pokręcone te dzisiejsze tytuły książek fantastycznych. Obróć "instrukcja obsługi świstoklika.." też dobre. Po czym wstał ubierając się, za 2 godziny wycieczka z Sevem do lasu, a w tedy jego przyjaciel bezie miał okazję go zamordować bez świadków.

Hermiona właśnie siedziała na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym czytając jakąś książkę, chodź kompletnie nie umiała się na niej skupić. Dumbledore powiedział jej, że ma iść z "Panną Lovegood" Do Lasu na skraju pokątnej, ten mężczyzna coś kombinuje. No ale jak się sprzeciwić? Luna oczywiście była zachwycona. Hermiona właśnie wstawała gdy wypadł jej z szafki podręcznik zaawansowanych eliksirów. Oczywiście, Snape raczył skomentować to, że wychodzi po za zakres zajęć szkolnych, wredny nietoperz, albo będzie go torturować jakimiś zaklęciami tnącymi albo ot tak zmieni z podręcznika w patelnie, pójdzie do jego lochów i go zadźga na śmierć patelnią. Warknęła poirytowana po czym zaczęła się zbierać, za dwie godziny będą wyruszać z Luną do lasu..

Luna siedziała na swojej kanapie w swoim pokoju wspólnym. Zawsze ją ciekawiło czemu Hermiona nie jest z nią w jednym domu, jest bardzo inteligentna, ale kiedy zbliżyła się do niej i do Ginny, zrozumiała. Hermiona ma bardzo wybuchowy temperament, zupełniej jak Profesor Snape. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Hermiona bardzo go szanowała jako nauczyciela. Za dwie godziny idziemy na spacer do Lasu, miło, że profesor Dumbledore to zaproponował. Ginny niestety nie mogła iść, od dłuższego czasu spotykała się z Draconem na złość Ronowi. Zaczęła się ubierać, dwie godziny i wyruszają.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus i Augustus szykowali się do wyjścia w mieszkaniu drugiego mężczyzny. Mistrz Elikisrów jak zawsze ubrał czarne ubrania które tym razem podkreślały jego sylwetkę a Augustus ubrał coś na krótki rękaw nie zważając na to, że inni mięli na sobie kurki lub mugolskie bluzy.

-I w co ten Albus nas wciągnął, co Sev?.-Wymamrotał mężczyzna rozwścieczając Snape'a.

-Rookwood, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie mówił do mnie Sev! Już starczy, że Minerwa mi tak mówi!.-Augustus zaśmiał się narzucając na siebie swój wizerunkowy kapelusz podczas gry drugi mężczyzna mamrotał pod nosem inwektywy i głupkowate skracanie jego imienia.-A co do Albusa, to to właśnie są objawy demencji starczej.-Stojący na przeciwko drugi szpieg ryknął śmiechem, inwektywy które rozrzucał na lewo i prawo Severus były dość zabawne, chodź tak mało osób umiało to zrozumieć.

-Nie gadaj tyle Sevciu bo trzeba ruszać.-Powiedział z rozbawieniem, czym zasłużył na porządnego expelliarmusa w ścianę.-Dobra, dobra! Nie trzeba było od razu mną rzucać o ściany Sevcio, nie denerwuj się tak bo ci coś pęknie.-Zaśmiał się widząc minę Mistrza Eliksirów stojącego obok niego.

-Żeby tobie zaraz coś nie pękło kretynie.-Warknął po czym wyszedł z domu mamrocząc pod nosem coś co brzmiało na groźbę uwarzenia Augustusa w eliksirze śmierci.

oOoOoOo

-No chodź już Luna, dyrektor powiedział, że mamy być punktualnie!.-Zawołała Hermiona poprawiając włosy, nadal nie wiedziała o co chodziło dyrektorowi ale może wyciągnie to z dziewczyny, jeżeli ta coś wie. Podczas gdy Hermiona rozmyślała to Luna zdążyła się ubrać, obie dziewczyny wyszły, żeby się nie spóźnić, a po drodze dyskutowały.

-Jak myślisz po co dyrektor kazał nam iść do lasu?.-Zapytała Hermiona kiedy przechodziły przez sklep z różdżkami i miotłami, następnie mijając sowiarnię.

-Nie wiem Hermiono, ale gdyby to nie było ważne to by nas tam nie ściągał.-"dzięki Luna, tyle to ja też wiem" pomyślała dziewczyna z burzą loków przechodząc przez zakręt i sklep z podręcznikami i zastawami od zaklęć.

oOoOoOo

-Severusie Snape! Mógłbyś się na mnie nie pchać!.-Zacytował wysokim głosem mężczyzna.

-Nie cytuj Molly lepiej bo ci to nie wychodzi. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu debilu.-Warknął czym zasłużył sobie na kopniaka w kostkę.

-Nie obrażaj damy Severusie!.-Krzyknął oburzony mężczyzna a czarno-włosy jęknął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

-Augi, rozumiem, że ci się nudzi, ale na litość! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu więc nie zachowuj się jak zwierzę!.-Ryknął mężczyzna kierując się u bram lasu w którym rzekomo mięli się pojawić, miał dość wysłuchiwania tego idioty! Durniał z nudów, skracał głupkowato jego imię, z Minerwą na dodatek co już było przegięciem, odstawiał jakąś szopkę, udawając Molly Weasley a teraz wchodził na jakieś drzewo..!


	3. Chapter 3

Po tym jak Mistrz Eliksirów nawrzeszczał na swojego towarzysza po czym krótkim zaklęciem ściągnął go z drzewa mamrocząc inwektywy, ruszyli w kierunku lasu. Brama była dość mroczna, szara na czarnym tle, ładnie się to dopełniało. Severus potrząsnął głową wyrzucając z myśli słowo "ładne". I wnet przypomniał sobie, że miał zamknąć bez jedzenia i picia Blacka, idiota podczas bitwy nie zginął, tylko rozszczepił się i pojawił się w jakimś rowie, gdzie przesiedział ostateczną bitwę, kretyn, w rowie!..

-Sevciu, jesteśmy już!.-Krzyknął Rookwood wymachując rękami, idiota.

-Nie mów do mnie w ten sposób bo zabije cię w tym lesie bez świadków, a teraz rusz się kretynie!.-Warknął wchodząc przez bramę, zobaczył szlaczki.-Przeklęty Albus, mamy jeszcze grać w podchody. Dobra rusz się.

I poszli za śladami, po drodze minęli rzadkie okazy roślin, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie był w nastroju więc z naburmuszoną miną podążał z przyjacielem za szlakiem.

Droga była dość długa, wszędzie biło oazą i spokojem co przyprawiało o mdłości czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Natomiast drugi biegał po błocie, co prawda Rookwood był zdrowy psychicznie w 100% ale sam z siebie i ze swojego charakteru był walnięty. Ale jakby nie patrzeć nigdy się z nim nie nudzi więc dobrym wyborem było pójść z nim. Oczywiście mężczyzna ciągle go wyzywał, poniżał itp itd, ale Augustus wiedział, że on tak ze swojego charakteru, tak sam z siebie, tak robił.

oOoOoOo

Dziewczyn właśnie szły przed drugie wejście do lasu podziwiając naturę, było tu dość ładnie, harmonijnie i spokojnie, raj na ziemi. Wnet zobaczyły szlaczki dziwnym piaskiem.

-Jak myślisz? Co to?.-Spytała Luna zamyśloną i zapatrzoną przyjaciółkę.

-Nie wiem Luno, myślę, że powinniśmy podążać za tymi śladami.. pewnie są od dyrektora.-Odezwała się Hermiona, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Wszystko się trzymało, dyrektor każący im tu dziś przyjść o dokładnej godzinie, punktualnie, szlaczki. Tylko żadna z dziewcząt nie wiedziała po co to wszystko, i co Dumbledore zaaranżował.

-Jak myślisz Hermiono, profesor Snape sprawdził już prace semestralne?.-Spytała rozmarzonym głosem blondynka, pierwszy egzamin który napisała z całych sił i była pewna, że będzie minimum powyżej oczekiwań, Hermiona oczywiście dostanie wybitny chodź pewnie sama zainteresowana w to nie wierzyła.

-Nie wiem Luno, ale przysięgam, że jak postawi mi poniżej PO to go zabije patelnią.-Warknęła poirytowana a druga dziewczyna zaczęła chichotać.

-Wysokie masz ambicje Hermiono!.-Krzyknęła dziewczyna a reszta drogi upłynęła im przyjemnie, dyskutowali o naprawdę przeróżnych rzeczach, najpierw o Snape'ie którego Hermiona miała zamiar zabić, później o Draco który przeszedł na stronę zakonu aż doszły do drzewa gdzie coś za nimi zaczęło w krzakach szeleścić, wystraszone dziewczyny zaczęły cofać się powoli w tył.

oOoOoOo

Dwoje mężczyzn rozmawiali o przeróżnych tematach, Augustus wyglądał na zafascynowanego a Severus bez wyrazu twarzy odpowiadał na jego pytania.

-A ta cała Panna Granger i Panna Lovegood? Sympatyczne jakieś?.-Zapytał Augustus, co prawda znał je lecz nie tak bardzo, żeby wiedzieć czy są sympatyczne. Severus spojrzał na niego jakby był kretynem i się urwał z choinki.

-Lovegood jest walnięta, może nie tak jak ty ale trzeba na nią uważać, a Granger, na litość boską, nie mów mi nic o tej kudłatej gryfonce, prawie mnie zabiła w sali od eliksirów, 1/3 złotej trójcy, Panna-wiem-to-wszystko-lepiej-od-ciebie-i-jestem-c hodzącą-encyklopedią-z-całego-świata Granger!.-Augustus zaczął niekontrolowanie chichotać.-A sympatyczna? Nie wiem, nie radził bym jej denerwować, jest nie poczytalna.-Warknął mistrz eliksirów.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu, jakieś drzewo.

Mężczyźni zauważyli, że coś w krzakach za nimi się rusza więc po woli się odwrócili, cofali się i cofali aż nagle na kogoś wpadły.

-Granger?! Co wy tu robicie?!.-"Spytał" mistrz Eliksirów. Nagle coś pod nimi się zapadło, cała trójka krzyknęła tylko Severus spadał bez żadnego dźwięku, wiedział co się święci.


	4. Chapter 4

Spadali w dół, nie trwało to długo. Hermiona była wystraszona, przyszła z Luną do lasu, podążała jak idiotka za jakimiś szlaczkami, wpadły na Rookwooda i Snape'a a teraz wleciały w jakieś magiczne podziemia co było aranżacją ich dyrektora. Pięknie!

Kiedy już byli na dole i wróciła im oriętacja i zanim zaczęli się na siebie drzeć to spostrzegli, że jest jeszcze Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Harry i Natalia. Natalia była z wymiany, była z poza granicznej szkoły ale kiedy wszyscy zrozumięli, że dorównuje mocą Dumbledorowi i ma związek z Voldemortem tak samo jak Harry, to jednak została już na stałe. Była w ich wieku, nie była brzydka, tylko te zęby, jakby dolną szczęke miała cofnietą. To był chyba.. kurcze, jej rodzice byli dentystami i nie pamiętała.. to była wada.. tyłozgryzu! Dziewczyna ogólnie miała proste zęby, nie zachodziły na siebie tylko wada szczęki.. ale tak była ładną dziewczyną pomijając zęby, była płaska ale grała w różne sporty co podobało się chłopcą. Była.. zwyczajna. Oprócz tego z charakteru była... bardziej powalona niż sam Rookwood. Była o wiele bardziej sympatyczniejsza, miła dla wszystkich, ale była pozytywnie (w tym przypadku pozytywnie) kopnięta.

Hermiona zastanawiała się tylko czemu akurat jest 5 mężczyzn i 5 kobiet. Pewnie kolejna sfatka Dumbledora. Kiedy on skończy?

-Jestem w jednym pomieszczeniu z kretynami i wiecznie gadatliwą gryfonką.-Warknął poirytowany. Natalia podeszła do niego i przyjżała mu się.

-Zabije cię kretynie!.-Przez chwilę Severus stał oszołomiony kiedy do niego dotarło z kim ma do czynienia.-2 lata przez Ciebie na Syberii ! Jesteś normalny ?!

-Na litość, nie, tylko nie ty wiedźmo.-Zasłonił wymownie oczy dłonią.

-Wy się znacie?.-Wtrącił się Draco, kojarzył dziewcyznę ale nigdy nie mógł ją wypytać o szczegóły, została przydzielona do Gryfindoru.

-Draco debilu, czekałam aż się otrząśniesz. Jesteś. !.-Powiedziała po czym uniosła brew zupełnie jak Snape.-A ten tu to jest mój wujek, i postanowiłam go zabić 3 lata temu. Jednak teraz nie mogę, bo dowiedziałam się, ze chory na umyśle idiota próbuje zawładnąć nad nami wszystkimi, ja z Harrym mam go zabić co sprawi mi tylko przyjemność, i na dodatek przez "przypadek" prawie utopiłam mojego byłego chłopaka i muszę się czołgać po mugolskich sądach.-Większa część zgromadzonych zaczęła się śmiać, jedyna osoba która miała to gdzieś to był Mistrz Eliksirów.-Rookwood?! To już z..

-10 lat Natalio! Pamiętam jak zafikaliśmy do Hala, a właśnie Sevcio, zapomniałem ci przekazać, Hal przyjedzie, to twój kuzyn, nie?

-Za jakie grzechy!

I wnet coś wpadło do ich rowu..


	5. Chapter 5

Wnet coś wpadło do rowu, był to list, najwidoczniej zaadresowany do.. wszystkich, podpis.. Albus Dumledore.

_"Tak kochani, to moja sprawka, pewnie się domyśliliście. Nie, nie mam na celu zagłodzić was w jakimś rowie, po prostu moi ulubieńcy do siebie dojdą.Po .. jakimś czasie już na samych końcach waszych dni w uwięzieniu tzw. przyśle wam kolejny list w których będą wipysiane pary które na celu miałem do Siebie .. sprostować. _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Severus który przeczytał dany list na głos zaklnął pod nosem po czym usiadł z skrzyżowanymi rękami. Hermiona prychnęła, nie codziennie pystkuje nauczycielą ale..

-I co? Mamy siedzieć i czekać na łaskę dyrektora jak ruzmiem, który najwidoczniej chcę nas wszystkich zesfatać? No proszę..-Powiedziała dziewczyna nerwowo chodząc i zastanawiąjąc się co mogliby zrobić.. może złamać barierę? Nie, Dumbledor ją zakładał, nie ma szansy na odblokowanie bariery.

-A co niby chcesz zrobić Granger? Gryfoni, najpierw mówią potem robią, jeżeli wiesz co robić to rób a nie narzekaj.-Prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Lepsze to niż zgrywanie obrażonej księżniczki.-Prychnęła dziewczyna stawając na kamienną posadzkę podczas gdy inni mięli.. "napad kaszlu".-Dobra, nie da się zciągnąć barier.

-Jesteś nadzwyczaj błyskotliwa.-Warknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

-Ja przynajmniej coś robie!.-Krzyknęła siadając na ziemi nastęnie się kładąc.

-I kto tu jest obrażoną księżniczką.-Mruknął po czym wstał podchodząc do dziewczyny po czym jednym ruchem wziął ją za rękę i pociągnął w dół tak, że usiadła na jednym z foteli.-Siadaj Granger, wyczówam pole, nie podchodź, twój organizm nie wytrzyma stężenia..

-Pole _Laius'a_?.-Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, jakim cudem wiedziała o tym polu, to była bardzo stara czarna magia i księgi zakazane w bi.. no jasne.

-Granger, skąd wiesz o tym polu? To jest bardzo..

-..stara i czarna magia. Profesor Dumbledore dał mi pozwolenie na wchodzenie do działu ksiąg zakazanych.-No i wszystko jasne, przeklęty Dumbledore, zawsze i we wszystko musiał się wtrącać. Mężczyzna z nieprzenikliwą miną usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli. Ciekawe co fotele robiły w rowie.. ale teraz nie miało to większego znaczenia.

-Hej, a może zagramy w losowanko?.-Spytał Draco.-Akurat jest dokładna ilość osób : Ja, Hermiona, Potter, Natalka, Weasley, Ginny, Rookwood, Ty Snape, Luna i Brown! Czyli 10 osób!

-A jak się w to gra?-Wtrąciła się Hermiona zaciekawiona.

-Już wyjaśniam bo to dosyć stara gra.-zaczął Draco.-A więc to magiczna gra, ja losuje z jedego woreczka co mają robić dwie osoby, później losuję ich imiona, jedno imię z woreczka Pań i jedno imię z woreczka Panów. Osoby MUSZĄ wykonać to zadanie. To może być wyzwanie.. przytul lub pocałuj daną osobę lecz może to być też przeleć się z drugą osobą. Nikt nie może się wycofać wcześniej niż przed 10 kolejkami.

-Zapowiada się ciekawie..


End file.
